<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Front Porch Looking In by JaneyKatherineHummingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002014">Front Porch Looking In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird'>JaneyKatherineHummingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Songs [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, F/M, Kidfic, romanogers - Freeform, shameless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve enjoys being a house husband and father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Songs [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Front Porch Looking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Lonestar’s Song, My Front Porch Looking In. </p><p>“There’s a carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk, a little blue-eyed blonde with shoes all wrong cause she likes to dress herself, and the most beautiful girl holding both of them. The view I love the most is my front porch looking in.”</p><p> I thought this just screamed Romanogers children!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Retiring from Avenging was one of the best decisions Steve had made, he thought, as he parked his car in front of his house. He’d defended the country (and the universe) for years and now it was time to focus on his family. He and his soulmate had had PLENTY of issues to work out along the way, but they were both too stubborn and in love to give up. Now they had a happy marriage, a cozy log cabin and two adorable children. </p><p>He looked up at the sound of the door opening and little feet pattering on the porch.</p><p>“Daddy!” Yelled Sarah, blonde curls bouncing as she ran to meet him. At Three and a half years old, Sarah Rogers was the spitting image of Steve, and clearly had inherited his stubbornness, given how she now insisted on dressing herself often resulting in shoes on the wrong feet. </p><p>“Hey, Sare-bear,” he greeted her, setting down the bags he was carrying to give her a squish tickle hug that made her squeal.</p><p>“I take it your mission was a success?” Natasha asked, in a half affectionate, half amused tone.</p><p>Steve looked up to see his wife standing on the porch with baby James on her hip. The little guy was sucking his thumb with a sleepy expression which indicated it was almost naptime for him. </p><p>“It was,” Steve grinned. “They actually had everything on the list, for once.” His “missions” nowadays mostly involved grocery runs, doctor appointments and the occasional emergency ice cream expedition. He still occasionally got stopped on the street and asked for autographs, but most of the people in their small town knew him and respected his privacy.</p><p>He scooped Sarah up in one arm and grabbed the bags in his other hand, following Natasha back into the house. </p><p>Steve took James from Natasha so she could put said groceries away, (she had a very precise system), and Sarah curled up beside him, chattering about her pictures she was going to draw for their friends. </p><p>“Is Unta Butty tomin’, Daddy?” She asked. Sarah was very much attached to her godfather and eagerly looked forward to Bucky’s visits. </p><p>“Yes,” Steve told her. “And so is Uncle Sam.”</p><p>“Wam!” James proclaimed, clapping his little hands happily. Sam was his favorite and he made no pretense about it, much to the delight of Falcon. Steve chuckled and kissed his son on the top of his small head, where wisps of red hair were starting to grow in. James definitely took after Natasha and Steve adored how perfectly his little smile looked like hers. He was getting close to walking and both parents were looking forward to and dreading it as well. </p><p>James turned and started poking at the large red spider soulmark that covered Steve’s bicep. </p><p>“Mama!” He proclaimed proudly. </p><p>“Yep!” Steve confirmed. Natasha had certainly marked him well, though their marks had taken a couple years to fully form. Natasha had a shield symbol on her leg which she’d had filled in with tattoo ink to make it red, white, and blue. </p><p>“Sam just texted. He said they’ll be here in ten minutes,” Nat called from the kitchen. “Could you try to make the living room passable, Steve? Don’t want any super soldiers stepping on toy pterodactyls again.” </p><p>Steve chuckled and did the best he could at picking up the scattered toys and blankets and a random pacifier and sippy cup. It was a bit challenging with James on his hip and Sarah “helping”, but he managed to clear the area enough. Thank goodness the kids weren’t old enough for legos yet. He’d heard stories from Clint about how painful it was to accidentally step on one in the middle of the night. </p><p>His super hearing picked up the knock at the front door, a familiar pattern that Bucky always used to announce his presence. Slowed down by his children, Steve was beaten to the door by Natasha, who welcomed their guests in warmly.</p><p>“Hey Sam, Buck.” Steve greeted.</p><p>“Wam!” James yelled, reaching for Sam, who took hold of him with an affectionate grin. </p><p>“How’s the little man today?” Sam asked, tickling James a bit.</p><p>“Unta Butt!” Sarah shrieked, breaking away from her father to seize hold of Bucky’s legs. Sarah’s unique pronunciation of her godfather’s name was a standing joke among Nat, Steve and Sam, but Bucky just tuned them out and accepted her hug happily. </p><p>“Sarah! How’s my favorite future superhero today?” He asked, as she attempted to squish the life out of him with her tiny hug.</p><p>“I fight din’saurs!” She responded proudly, holding up her toy T-Rex.</p><p>“Oh, really?” He asked. “Were they being bad?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she nodded seriously. “Dey were gonna eat a whole city!”</p><p>“Oh, that is bad,” Bucky agreed seriously. “How did you defeat them?” </p><p>“I fwew shield and punchded them,” Sarah proclaimed proudly, drawing a smile from all the adults.</p><p>“Good job, Sarah!” Bucky told her, giving her a fist bump. </p><p>“She’s definitely your daughter,” he mouthed to Steve with a grin. </p><p>Steve shrugged, unable to stop his proud smile. </p><p>“So tell us, boys, where are your soulmates today?” Natasha asked Sam and Bucky later when James had finally gone down for his nap and the rest of them were settled on the back deck.</p><p>“Darcy was a little under the weather and didn’t want to risk it,” Bucky said. “She says hi and she will come by as soon as she’s over this bug.” </p><p>“Sharon’s recovering from a very long shift,” Sam added. “She hadn’t slept in almost two days.”</p><p>“Well, I guess they’re forgiven,” Natasha nodded. “But tell them if they let another whole month go by, I’m gonna go hunt them down and make them have a girls day.” </p><p>“Duly noted,” Bucky acknowledged.</p><p>“The view from this place is unbeatable,” Sam observed, looking around in wonder at the sweeping landscape. </p><p>“Only by the view INSIDE,” Steve said, squeezing Natasha’s hand and sharing a look with her. He loved how relaxed and happy she’d become in their new life, now that the stress of constantly running for their lives was gone. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>